Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure, and a circular end surface to cooperate with a seal on an undersurface of the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,316 illustrates a glass container and closure of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a seal for a closure and container package that has a feature to release vacuum in the package, wherein the closure can be resealed to the container after use of the vacuum release feature, and wherein the package is readily suited for elevated temperature applications such as hot-fill and retort applications.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A multi-piece seal for sealing engagement between a closure and a container, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes an elastomeric seal ring having a sealing portion, and a plastic projection coupled to the seal ring. The projection extends circumferentially and radially outwardly of the seal ring, and has a closure-driven feature engageable by the closure when the closure is rotated on the container in a loosening direction to unseat the seal ring from sealing engagement between the container and the closure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a package seal to seal between a closure and a container, includes an elastomeric seal ring having a sealing portion, and a plastic carrier ring coupled to the seal ring and including a projection disposed radially outwardly of the seal ring and having at least one of a cam follower or a ratchet feature.